Leyland Trask
Leyland Sachem Trask is an American psychic from Boston, Massachusetts. He runs the Astral Bureau of Circulation (A.B.C.) in his hometown, a place where "mediums of impeccable character can commingle in harmony". In the game, Trask serves as a hint provider, giving subtle helping hands and foreshadowing future storyline developments. He is able to perform psychic readings on items that Frank Carlson has in his inventory. Readings Trask can do readings on almost every collectible item in the game, providing subtle hints about how to use them or what their significance in the overall story is: Steamer Trunk Key: '"I'm sorry, I'm getting no reading at all. Not even faintly!" 'Wireless Telegrams: '"Sorry, no signal there at all." 'Georgia's Necklace: '"These, my friend, will surprise you! Mark my words." 'Pipe: '"A medium once told me I would meet my doom on water. Salt or fresh, she did not say... damn it all, I wish they'd be more specific! This pipe has been somewhere very humid recently. I'd visit the Turkish Bath." 'Rubaiyat: '"Incredible! The Rubaiyat! The one stolen in Paris! It is coveted. And bloodshed surrounds it! This book will bring sorrow to the world." 'Painting: '"A painting! The artist is clearly no master..... take it away, it makes me feel uncomfortable." 'The Lambeth Diamonds (Authentic Necklace): "The Lambeth necklace! It will come in handy before the night is over." Notebook: '"Mister Haderlitz's notebook! Don't you lose it! The information it holds is very important!" 'Gas Pen: '"A gas pen, how clever! Don't point it at me!" 'Prayer Card: '"The Reverend Troutt's ministrations! He thinks I'm the devil incarnate himself! This might make a nice gift for someone." 'Willi's First Clue: "Certainly! Mmm, a passage from the Rubaiyat. 'Many knots unravel'd'... could mean a rope? Complete the rest of the verse and you'll find your answer!" Willi's Second Clue: '"Aha, the Rubaiyat again! 'But still a garden by the water blows'.. Well, we are on the water! Garden... where is there a profusion of greenery onboard? Figure it out!" ''If asked again: ''"I'd go and check the Cafe Parisian, you might find something there!" 'Max Siedelmann's Old Reds: "No thanks, I don't smoke! Oh! You want a reading? Very well... hmmm... they belong to Mr Siedelmann.. sorry no signals from that at all." Sasha Photograph: '"That man looks desperate! He is definitely hiding something." 'Willi and Claris Photograph: "Not a bad photograph. That's Willi Von Haderlitz, is it not?" 'Sasha and Zeitel Photograph: '''These two are up to no good, they're making a deal of some kind. 'Boat Pass: '"Use this wisely." 'Antidote: "'Someone you know needs this." 'Shawl: '''"Sorry, not getting anything from this." Second Mission Trask often speaks with Carlson and provides hints that he is aware of the Titanic's eventual fate and infamy in the future. He also makes remarks that hint Carlson is similarly aware of the importance of his mission. During the sinking, Trask decides to remain on the ship, claiming that he is too old and fat for one of the lifeboats. However, he suddenly reveals that he knows Carlson has time traveled back into the past and that his actions throughout the game have changed the past and indeed the future. Trivia *Trask is played by Phil Campbell. Category:American individuals Category:First Class Passengers Category:Males